Anomalies
There are twelve anomalies on Edwards Island which can be found by tuning into Alex's radio next to small cairns (stacks of rocks). Ren mentions that the rocks were markers left by past students to mark strange occurrences at that particular location. Ten of the twelve anomalies are preceded by callsigns , which were eventually used to discover a phone number relevant to the Alternate Reality Game. Anomaly 89.9 (Abel 9) Location: In the Facilities of Fort Milner within a locked office. : Distorted voice: Able 9. : ''- static/interference -'' : Woman's voice: Something keeps touching my leg in the water and I don't know what it is. Can we just go in the cave now? : Jason: Oh, sure, sure. I- I just want you to have a good time. : ''- static/interference -'' : Jason: Wait there's - I think there's something down there. : Woman's voice: Wait, Jason, there's - don't trip, there's a-... Jason? : ''- static/interference -'' Anomaly 91.5 (Baker 1) Location: Near the northwest corner of the Campgrounds. : Distorted voice: Baker 1. : ''- static/interference -'' : News reader voice: Yesterday, the remains of four bodies were discovered in two cars submerged west of Cape Meares. How the cars got in the water, no one -'' : ''- static/interference -'' Anomaly 94.3 (Charlie 6) Location: In the 'US Army RCS' next to the sign. : ''Distorted voice: Charlie 6. : Woman's voice: Every individual, it is maintained, is enveloped in a radiant invisible to the common eye, and only perceived by the soul accustomed to it. According to Reddit user OperantJellyfish, this is a quote by an early-20th century doctor named Albert Abrams about a pseudo-treatment he believed in called Radiesthesia.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Radionics#Radiesthesia Anomaly 97.9 (Dog 9) Location: Near the waterfall above the northeast trail in the Campgrounds. : Distorted voice: Dog 9. : Man's voice: Baychimo, Thresher, Peterhoff, Arizona. The SS Baychimo was a ghost ship along the Alaska coast, having been abandoned in 1931.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SS_Baychimo The USS Thresher was a nuclear-powered attack submarine that was lost at sea in 1963 during deep-diving tests, on which 129 crew and shipyard personnel died.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Thresher_%28SSN-593%29 The USS Peterhoff was a British ship captured by the Union Navy during the American Civil War, and was sunk in 1864 by a fellow Union ship after being mistaken for a blockade runner.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Peterhoff_%281863%29 The USS Arizona was a United States Navy battleship, during the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor on December 7, 1941. The Arizona was bombed, and it exploded and sank, killing 1,177 officers and crewmen.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Arizona_%28BB-39%29 Anomaly 98.0 Location: Beach Type: morsecode Decoding: '' Let us spray that peace'' Anomaly 99.9 (Easy 3) Location: At Bridge Stand's graveyard, beneath the stone bridge leading to the bridge ferry. : Distorted voice: Easy 3. : ''- static/interference -'' : Man's voice: If, indeed, he find fault with anything, or expose it, with charity: the Abbott shall discuss it prudently -'' : ''- static/interference -'' : ''Distorted voice: -lest perchance God has sent him for this very thing. : ''- static/interference -'' This a quote from the St. Benedict’s Rule for Monasteries.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rule_of_Saint_Benedict The excerpt comes from Chapter 61, "How Pilgrim Monks Are To Be Received" and originally reads "If, indeed, he find fault with anything, or expose it, reasonably, and with the humility of charity: the Abbott shall discuss it prudently, lest perchance God had sent for this very thing".https://books.google.com/books?id=06f_yoej_I0C&pg=PA160&lpg=PA160#v=onepage&q&f=false Anomaly 101.1 (Fox 6) Location: At the top of Bridge Stand, on the path that winds above the small house. : Distorted voice: Fox 6. : ''- static/interference -'' : Woman's voice: Well, how do you know you’re Bobby Dunbar? : Bobby Dunbar: I know who I am, and I know who you are, and nothing else makes a difference. : ''- static/interference -'' This is a quote from Bobby Dunbar himself in reference to a case in 1912, the Disappearance of Bobby Dunbar.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Disappearance_of_Bobby_Dunbar It was featured on an episode of This American Life titled The Ghost of Bobby Dunbar.http://www.thisamericanlife.org/radio-archives/episode/352/The-Ghost-of-Bobby-Dunbar Anomaly 103.5 (George 3) Location: The extreme top left of Towhee Woods, near the Bridge Stand exit. : Distorted voice: George 3. : ''- static/interference -'' : Woman's voice: Ah, it'll be good having somebody else here to watch over the grounds, Bill. : William Russell: I was a park warden at Grants Pass, so, this'll be old hat to me. : ''- static/interference -'' : News reader voice: William Russell, a local park ranger working in Edwards Forest, killed himself today, after what his wife describes as a year’s-long battle with depression. His body was found hanging from a tree in-'' : ''- static/interference -'' There is a historical figure of Edwards Island by the name of Tim Russell who was a colonel stationed at Fort Milner when the fort was active. He frequently wandered Edwards Forest (Towhee Woods) and sketched the wildlife. He later petitioned to have the land federally protected and turned into a wildlife sanctuary in 1974.Guided_Tour_Station_(102.3)#Roosting_Tree It is possible that William Russell is a family member or related to Tim Russell in some way. Anomaly 104.7 (How 7) Location: Near the firing range at 'Fort Milner. : Distorted voice: How 7. : Man's voice: A low-frequency radio wave is incident upon a body of- radio waves travel forever until it is absorbed by matter or a person. Anomaly 106.7 (Item 3) Location: To the west of the wishing well near this small stoop in the '''Relay Point area. : Distorted voice: Item 3. : Woman's voice: Teddy also registered images on objects, places, and persons on magnetic tape. Taking into consideration the impossibility of -'' : ''- static/interference -'' Anomaly 102.3 (Jig 3) Location: Slightly above and to the west of the Bomb Shelter door in 'Epiphany Fields. : Distorted voice: Jig 3. : ''- static/interference -'' : Man's voice: The island is famously named after Colonel Caleb Edwards for his glorious and triumphant slaughtering of countless families, during one of the great ethnic cleansings of the 20th century. The forceful removal of an ignorant people to make space for destined holders is a time-honored tradition in our still young country. You will be a part of that heritage, Alex. Do not resist, it will be over soon. When played in reverse, a voice says, "Do not resist." Anomaly 100.3 Location: Inside Command Annex in '''Discovery Cliffs. Sped up 400%, you can hear voices say "You have until dawn." At normal speed, the anomaly plays a snippet of "Swedish Rhapsody No. 1" by Hugo Alven. The song was used as an interval signal for a numbers station used by Polish intelligence during the Cold War.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Swedish_Rhapsody_No._1 Anomaly 105.1 Location: On the lowest straight path in Epiphany Fields near the Lighthouse. : ''Alex'': How- How many of you are there? If the sound is reversed, the stereo track collapsed into mono, and the speed increased by 125%, you hear Alex ask the same question. References Category:Lore Category:Collectibles